Love for a beast
by painted heart
Summary: Ever wonder about the life of the Troll king? Maybe wondered who was the mother of his three children? Well heres the story, as well as what happens afterwards during the story of the 10th kingdom where they are sperated and re-united in the tv show
1. Chapter 1

Love for a beast

Daphne POV

Come on, do your rounds, come and see that I'm not in my cell.

I then hear the guards walking towards my cell door,

"What the hell! Where is she!" he shouts, I hear the keys being taken from his belt and into the door, I smirk at this, looking down from where I'm perched on the ceiling above the door, then as soon as he enters the room, I drop my bag of sleeping dust on him and as soon as it does, he falls flat on his face, I smirk at this, happy that my plan worked. Then I drop down and land beside him in a crouch and grab his keys that he had in his hand.

"Guess I am getting out of here after all" I say to him still with my wide smile on.

Oh gosh sorry, forgot to introduce myself with all this, I am Daphne, I am part fairy, part human with a little bit of a witch inside somewhere, making me a five foot seven, the body of a human that I keep slim with nice hips and curves. My black hair going down to my elbows that has pink streams in it, and my moss green eyes. My parents died when I was very young and I was raised in the enchanted woods by fairies and nymphs. I am also twenty years old, but I got caught using some magic and the villagers thought I was an evil witch who wanted to kill them all.

So they sent me here to Snow Whites memorial prison, its almost brand new. But the guards are so predictable, I've been here for three months and I learned their routines, this is how I knew that this guy would be coming on his own on this day, while the others go to their breaks.

I lock the door behind me after I leave the cell after putting the guard on the bed and covering him with the blanket there to make it look like I am still in there in case any other guards come walking past.

I guess I'll have to go back to the woods, that's really the best place for me really, for some reason people get an odd vibe off me, making them think twice about me, I don't do it on purpose, I suppose it's the witchy part of me.

I walk along the corridors, trying to find the right way out, seeing that I was apparently not only put in a private cell but also in a private part of the prison, must have thought me dangerous, well they could do with updating their security.

I round a corner and begin to walk down the next corridor until I start to hear banging, I look to my left where I hear it and see another private area. Curiously I walk towards the cell door. Still hearing the banging coming from the cell, I peek through the open tiny window door, to then see…a troll? Who looks roughly twenty-two maybe twenty three? Dark black hair to his shoulders, blue eyes, good build, honestly he looks really handsome to me, I don't know why people think trolls are ugly, I think he's looks nice. Wonder why he is here, maybe he destroyed a town or something.

I smile mischievously, another way to pay the warden back for being brought here against my wishes.

"Hey" I say silently to him, and as soon as he hears me he looks up at me at the same time as he stops banging against the barred window. I tilt my head looking at him still, he has a few bruises on his face, probably from when resisting arrest I would assume, trolls don't go down without a fight, which I very much respect.

"Who are you?" he asks, frowning at me after looking at me for a few minutes, I smile at him from this,

"Your escape, that is if you want to escape, either that or your trying to learn to make music out of bars" I say, still with my head tilted, he looks at me for a few minutes, then nods coming over to the door. With this I use the keys to open his door.

"You didn't answer my question" he says, I smile at him for this,

"My names Daphne, now we need to go now before the guards finish their lunch" I say, he nods at this and we start to run round the corner and down the hallways, I see us then looking at cells with prisoners on either the sides, I smirk at the troll for this, who seems to catch on to what I'm thinking, then we begin letting them out which they all seem very happy about, and they all then leave as soon as possible, they probably wont get past the guard but its more work for them hehe.

"Do you know where your going?" the troll asks me from behind after we started running again, I nod at this hoping that he sees as I am concentrating on where I am going from memory.

Finally we end up at the large bay window, I smile at this, thankful that I remembered where it was from the days when I cleaned it.

"What is this? You told me that we were escaping!" he shouts, I look at him, looking at him as if he spoke a bad joke,

"There is no way out through the back door, or the front, only through here, outside is the stables, which has an exit that would lead us out of here" I say, he looks at me confused, from this I roll my eyes in annoyance, I grab his hand and lead him over to the window, seeing him looking at me shocked, huh I guess he's not used to being manhandled.

I open the windows and using all my strength I push him out, hearing his shout shocked of being pushed out, I laugh at the look on his face when he lands on the haystack, obviously not expecting a soft landing.


	2. Chapter 2

Relish POV

I cannot believe she pushed me out of a window! I could have died! I am the crowned prince of trolls and she nearly pushed me to my death. I feel a sudden weight beside me from where she's just landed from jumping down, and suddenly by just looking at that smile on her face, my anger goes.

When I first saw her I thought she was human, but after looking at her more properly I see quite a few creatures in her, fairy and something else, she is…stunning, wearing a short grey skirt that goes above her knees that's got holes and torn pieces showing her labour in this cursed place. She's wearing brown leather boots that go above her knees and a single sleeved brown top that I see has slight leather armour around her top torso. Her black hair looks beautiful even with it being dirty and probably in need of a wash, and the pink streams running through it make her look more beautiful and unique, and her eyes…they are enchanting.

"Come on, we need to go before the guards notice us not amongst those other prisoners" she says, now scooting off the haystack, I shake my head to clear my thoughts of her and follow her, getting off the haystack in time to see her pulling a horse out of its paddock, it has its reigns on but no saddle, but that's no problem for me, I'm used to riding without a saddle, you have to be prepared for anything when you're a troll.

"Come on, you'll have to go in front, I cant ride horses" she says, looking at me, I nod at this then climb onto the horses back, then after I take the horses reigns I hold my hand out for her, which she smiles at and grabs hold of, allowing me to pull her onto the horse behind me. As soon as I feel her hands on my shoulders, I kick the horses sides and we head to the stable doors, finding it open. This may actually work.

"There they are!"

I look behind me slightly seeing at the corner of my eye that Daphne is too, and we see guards on horseback galloping towards us, at this I kick the horses sides harder urging it to go faster, I'm heading in the direction of the Troll kingdom, we'll be safe there, and thankfully its not too far.

"They're getting closer!" she shouts, I turn my head slightly to see that she's telling the truth, and what's worse is a few of them have crossbows on them.

"Duck!" I shout as I see one of the guards aim his at us, and just as we do I hear the sound of an arrow flying above my head.

"Just keep looking forward" she says, then with this I nod and urge the horse to go faster, I don't feel anymore arrows coming at us, which confuses me, since there are three guards with crossbows on them and we are escapees, why aren't they shouting at us?

And to see for myself why, I look slightly only to see something I definitely didn't expect, a shield, only not a solid one, with many colours surrounding our rear, blocking the arrows attacks,

"Where did that come from!" I shout, still staring at the magical force, is there a sorcerer nearby or a witch.

"Me"

I look to Daphne behind me and see her with a concentrated look on her face, her face looking up to the sky, she really is doing it, I can see an almost thread connecting her to the shield.

I look forward in time to see a log coming up,

"Hold on tight!" I shout, getting the horse ready for the jump, and when it comes I hear a surprised gasp from behind me followed by a pained gasp. And just in time I feel her slipping side-ways behind me, I look in time to see her about to fall off the horse when I quickly grab her, seeing her still stunned look on her face. What happened to her?

But my question is answered after I lay her on the horse in front of me, when I see an arrow in her back.

"Sucken elf!" I swear, then kicking the horse further, seeing that we are at the edge of bean country. Hopefully there will be Troll guards around.

"Hang on! We're almost there!" I shout, hearing the guards still behind us, I look behind me slightly to see that they are very close to us, and I see them aiming again.

I brace myself for the impacts I know I'm about to receive, but after a few minutes, I look back again to see that that shield is there again behind me. I look down to Daphne to see her holding her arm out towards the shield, creating the thread.

"Your using too much energy for this, you'll die if you keep this going" I say, trying to get her to stop.

"If I stop…you'll die" she gasps.

I look forward then in the distance seeing members of my guard,

"Defend your prince!" I shout, seeing that they heard me and they must have seen the guards behind me as they aim their own crossbows at the guards behind me and I see arrows flying past me and I hear loud grunts and thuds, telling me that they hit their marks.

"Prince Relish!" shout the men, but I ignore them and carry on to the citadel, needing to get help for Daphne.

"Just hold on, ok? Just hold on" I say silently to her, finally seeing the citadel through the trees.

I wont let her die, if it wasn't for her I would still be in that prison, and she saved me several times from those guards, risking her life for me. And I will re-pay her for this.


End file.
